The Diary of a Redshirt
by Gevaudan
Summary: It won't be...long.....will it? Really?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Diary Of A Redshirt**

**Author: Gevaudan _(mailto:gevaudan@scififan.com)_**

Fandom: Star Trek 

**Set: During the second five year tour of the Enterprise, after the events in (The Motion Picture'. This makes Pavel Chekov a Lieutenant  and the chief of security. (Think serious Chekov instead of seriously annoying Chekov)**

**Disclaimer: All characters other than Mark Wallace are the creation of Gene Roddenberry and property of Paramount. Mark Wallace is mine not that anyone cares…. As per I'm not making any money…at all…not from this, not from anything *sigh*.**

**Mark Wallace's Diary **

**25th July 2271 – San Francisco , Earth.**

****

**I received my first assignment today, and up until the moment I received it, I guess I was pretty excited. To say the least. Well who wouldn't be? I'd graduated with honours in security from Starfleet Academy and I was finally going to be able to do what I had dreamed of doing for a long time. I know dreaming of doing security work must be a bit odd, but hey, I've trained in martial arts since I was six, to me security seemed like a good lifestyle choice. Until I heard where I was assigned to.****I was informed at 0900 hours this morning that in 48hrs time I was to report to the Federation Starship Enterprise under the command of one James Tiberius Kirk, Admiral. **

**Admiral James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Oh…boy.**

**I know for most people the Enterprise is a…plum assignment really. I mean, legendary crew, especially its commander, flagship of the fleet and a ship with pretty much the highest 'Saving The Planet,' record there is. In fact forget pretty much. It holds the record. Hands down.**

**And there lies the problem.**

**In…saving the world the Enterprise generally gets into…how shall I say this…trouble. To put it mildly.**

**I am  a security guard.**

**Trouble for the Enterprise means security have to work that much harder to keep the ship safe.**

**Trouble for Enterprise = unfortunate accidents for me.**

** I was hoping for a long, distinguished career in Starfleet.**

**It looks like I can bid that farewell.**

**I went to see the past records of the Enterprise today, professional curiosity, you understand. Yeah well, I discovered why the Enterprise had to stock up on supplies so often. It wasn't food and the like that they needed….It was redshirts. Many, many redshirts. The number of MIA's they have is second only to the KIA's. Many redshirts, people who gave their lives to ensure the safety of others. It doesn't really seem a fair cop to me.**

**Maybe I'm being cynical. Everyone who joins Starfleet to be a security guards knows the risks. Knows what it entails. And still thinks it's worth it. Myself included. I knew what I was letting myself in for, I just didn't expect to have to come to terms with my own mortality quite so soon. Hell, I'm twenty two years old, I don't want to die.**

**I was hoping for a nice quiet assignment on a space station, like K-7. Guarding the quadrotriticale, heck as far as I gather from this afternoon, it's the one mission Kirk hasn't lost a redshirt; you can't blame me for liking the place. Some of the lower graduates in my class are going there, I told my mother high grades weren't the most important thing in life. She might believe me now.**

**But then again….I can hardly turn down the Enterprise assignment….It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.**

**I just hope I don't live to regret it.**

**TBC, my dear diary….I hope.**

I know it's only short, part two will be up soon. 48hrs on…Mark Wallace meets Chekov…hmm.

If you review I might write that bit more quickly J *Smiles sweetly*


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of a Redshirt (part two)

**Author: Gevaudan**

Fandom: Star Trek 

**Set: During the second five year tour of the Enterprise, after the events in (The Motion Picture'. This makes Pavel Chekov a Lieutenant and the chief of security. **

**Disclaimer: All characters other than Mark Wallace are the creation of Gene Roddenberry and property of Paramount. Mark Wallace is mine not that anyone cares…. As per I'm not making any money…at all…not from this, not from anything *sigh*. Actually I just got my first weekend job! So I might get paid for that. ****J******

**Mark Wallace's Diary **

**27th July 2271 – U.S.S. Enterprise**

****

Whew, today was my first day aboard the Enterprise. And at times I thought it might well be my last. I beamed over at 0900 hrs from the dry-dock and reported for duty. Upon which I was told by the transporter tech, Lieutenant Rand? Yeah, I think so, to report to the security office. Off I skip only to find I don't know where it is and have to return with my tail stuck firmly between my legs. Of course I mean that figuratively. Lt. Rand gives me this condescending, amused smile of one who knows something that you don't and calls for a security escort…so I sound like an escaped convict before I've even reached my CO. Eventually a fellow ensign arrived and led me through a myriad of corridors, all of which looked suspiciously alike until we arrived…back at the transporter room. My 'guide' was Kevin Clark, turned out that he was new aboard too. So now we have TWO lost security ensigns rather than just the one. 

Yeah.

So Lt. Rand, totally failing to hide her smile by this time calls for _another _security escort. While waiting I got chatting to Kevin, he's a nice enough guy, has quarters just down the corridor. Discovered he failed navigation twice.

Go figure.

While we were talking this guy enters the transporter room wearing security gear. Now he was a youngish man, about 26 definitely no older than thirty, but he was, uh I don't know how to put this, he was shorter than both me and Kevin, which considering Kevin is only a little over 6 foot and I tower over him by at least three inches meant he was pretty short. So I, without thinking to check his rank, assumed he was an ensign.

I realised my mistake about the time Kevin pulled himself to attention and crisply announced, 'Lieutenant Chekov, sir.'

In the meantime I snapped to a miserable couple of seconds later, uttered a half-hearted 'sir,' and prayed that the deck would swallow me up.

It was too much to hope that he hadn't noticed.

Somehow he managed to make me feel about three inches tall while looking up at me and carried on looking for a five seconds that felt like eternity. And the glare he gave me certainly revealed why he was in security, set it on the Klingons and he'd have them queuing up to give him information.

But he wasn't using it on Klingons, he was using it on me, and I was turning into a quivering wreck.

'Are you Wallace?' he asked finally.

I nodded and nearly whispered, 'yes sir.'

He nodded, a gave what could have been a crooked half smile.

'Follow me, I'm sure I can find you a job somewhere.'

Did he have to?

I should have known from the glint in the eyes. Pavel Chekov was in security for another reason. Good things come in small packages.

So does dynamite.

To be continued….

Part Three:

What is Chekov's assignment for Wallace…?

Will it hurt?


End file.
